This Boy Child Who? This Little Boy?
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Halo, namaku Reiner Williams. Disini aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku akan keberadaan seseorang yang ...—/"Kenapa kau nggak mau sama papamu yang awesome ini, sih! ?"/—ingin kubuang ke tong sampah. OC! PruCan.


**A/N: satu fic yang kupikirkan setahun lalu dan baru selesai sekarang #crassh#. Yeaah, fic ini menggunakan OC sebagai tokoh utama. Silakan _back off_ bila merasa fic ini tidak pantas untuk dibaca dan silakan review bila kalian membacanya #grin# **

**Silakan lihat wajah Reiner dalam arts yang saya buat, yang pastinya dia masih terlalu unyu untk sebuah cerita ini, silakan bayangkan versi gedenya dalam imajinasi masing-masing. **

http: / www .matthewshinez. deviantart .com/ gallery/ #/ d3gdslv **(hilangkan spasi)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

**Warning: **OC karakter Utama. Fic ini mengandung konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi. OOC (sangat!) demi keperluan cerita. Miss typo. Human name used.

**Pairing: **Slight PruCan

**Summary: **Halo, namaku Reiner Williams. Disini aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku akan keberadaan seseorang yang ...—/"Kenapa kau nggak mau sama papamu yang _a__wesome_ ini, sih! ?"/—ingin kubuang ke tong sampah. OC! PruCan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Halo, namaku Reiner. Reiner Williams. Sebenarnya nama yang diberikan oleh penulis masih ada kepanjangan lagi, tapi kupikir nama ini JAUH lebih baik. Alasannya? Dideskripsikan dibeberapa paragraf berikut.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan perawakanku, dific ini aku digambarkan sebagai bocah umur 10-11 tahun tapi pemikiranku dewasa. Dan Penulis membuatku dengan wajah unyu yang mirip ayah; Canada, kalau kalian bingung; dan rambut keperakan. Mirip dengan Rusia, kah? Penulis bego itu juga baru sadar kalau deskripsi tentangku sama dengan personifikasi negara Rusia itu. Tapi, disangkal dengan; 'Reiner itu gak gede dan hidungnya kecil kayak Mattie!' Sangat jelas maksa. Ah, tapi dari gambar yang dibuat penulis juga gak mirip, kok.

Dilihat dari nama saja pasti kalian tahu kalau aku hanyalah sebuah karakter Original buatan seorang penulis yang nekat menjadikan aku hasil hubungan gelap personifikasi Negara Canada dan yang satu lagi; aku-gak-mau-sebut-namanya. Aku bahkan ragu tuan pemilik Hetalia kepikiran membuat karakterku. Toh, andaikan aku ini personifikasi; hanyalah sebuah kota kecil dinegara Kanada, mungkin di negara yang disebut Indonesia aku bisa dibilang kelurahan atau kecamatan. Kecil, kan? Makannya penulis ini tidak dapat apa-apa tentang diriku selain luas wilayah. Maaf saja, diriku itu _top secret_. Eh, apa? Nama kotanya?

...

Jujur aku tidak mau membahas itu. Sungguh. _Please_, penulis. Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya, itu memalukan. Sungguh, aku bahkan malu dengan nama kotaku sendiri. Jadi tolong jangan bermain dengan golok itu. Aku tidak mau jadi korban salah sasaran. Apa? Harus bilang? Bisakah kau tidak membuatku... Oh, oke, oke... Baiklah nama kotaku adalah ... Apa aku harus bilang... Waaw! Baik! Taruh celurit itu, memang kau orang Madura apa. Baiklah, jadi namaku ...-tarik nafas- ... **New **...** Prussia**...

...

Ya, **New Prussia**.

Kaget? Cengok? Fangirling? Oh, reaksi yang sudah bisa kuduga. Penulis juga bereaksi sama pas tahu tentangku.

Ya, itu namaku. Oh, tidak, jangan memandangku begitu. Aku ingin memberitahu aku tidak sama dengan sebuah negara yang memiliki nama sama dengan nama belakang kotaku.

Jadi, TOLONG JANGAN BUAT GOSIP AKU HASIL HUBUNGAN ANTARA MAHLUK ALBINO ITU DENGAN AYAHKU! Terutama untuk wanita yang selalu membawa _frying pan_ dan laki-laki berambut cepak hitam dari Jepang. Aku memperingatkan kalian.

Meski namaku sama, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Walaupun memang akhir-akhir ini ayahku dekat dengan albino dari Jerman—aku tidak akan menyebut Pru- orang itu karena AKU TIDAK MAU DISAMAKAN DENGANNYA—yang selalu berteriak _a__wesome_ dengan bodohnya. Oh, yeah. Tentu aku bilang itu bodoh. Karena aku tidak mau disamakan dengannya! Sekali lagi kami tidak sama! Walau, aku tahu hubungan ayah dan dia sangat dekat. (Dekat sampai aku ingin meminjam bom dari paman America agar dia menjauh dari ayahku.)

Yang membuatku tambah sebal adalah ketika orang yang nggak tahu orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan sesuatu yang dianggap _awesome_ darinya tahu tentang keberadaanku. Kau mau tahu bagaimana reaksinya setelah menanyakan nama kotaku?

'_Awesome_ sekali Mattie! Kau punya anak yang namanya se-_awesome_ diriku! Baiklah mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku dan namamu resmi menjadi Reiner Williams Beilschmidt!'

Dan 'dia' kubuat -semoga- kapok; pulang dengan hidung berdarah. Ajaran Paman Romano tentang _Head-Butt_ itu ternyata sangat berguna.

Aku seperti ayahku. Aku pendiam, _well_ sedikit lebih _introvert_ memang. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Karena itu bila ada kolega-kolega ayah yang datang kerumah aku lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri dikamar, ditemani keripik, jus dan _game_ dari paman Japan (awalnya kupikir dia baik, sampai tahu sifat aslinya setara kakek France).

Karena itu aku heran, kukatakan saja; entah kenapa kota kecil sepertiku jadi lebih sering muncul kerapat dunia atau yang semacamnya. Oh, aku sangat ingat pertama kali aku datang keruang rapat.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang; dimusim panas yang terik, mendekam dikamar dengan AC yang menyala ditemani es krim dan keripik sangatlah surga. Sayangnya, masa-masa indah yang menjadi keseharian wajib begitu saja dikacaukan oleh sosok berbalut kain hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atap, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat suara pentungan dan berakhir sakit kepala sebelum akhirnya semua gelap.

Bangun-bangun, pemandangan didepanku adalah wajah-wajah cantik yang mengelilingiku dengan sangat dekat. Oh, jika tidak ada aura yang tampaknya ingin memakanku mengoar di belakang mereka aku tidak akan yakin dalam situasi sedang diculik dan disandera.

"Jadi ini anaknya Prussia? Cakepan yang iniiii! Lucuuu~!"

"Manis banget! Jadi ini hasil hubungan Prussia dan Canada!"

"Kyaaaa! Ternyata benar kalau Canada itu _Hemaprodhite_! _M-Preg_, loh!"

"Namamu New Prussia, kan? Kyaaa~! Canada benar-benar serius dengan Prussen sampai anaknya dinamai sama~!"

"Mukanya mirip Canada. Aku yakin rambutnya ngambil dari si asem itu."

Ditambah cubitan dan elusan, juga macam teriakan lainnya macam 'kyaaa', 'hyaaa' (itu bukan perlakuan yang dikategorikan sebagai penculikan, kecuali kalau mereka memang mengidap sejenis _pedophilia,_ lain lagi ceritanya), dan sejenisnya yang membuat THT akan penuh hari ini.

Betapa sosok sang ayah yang muncul diruang rapat adalah pahlawan penyelamat dari terkaman wanita-wanita menyeramkan yang nyaris memperkosa anak kecil lucu tak berdaya ini.

.

Setelah diusut rupanya penculikan itu terjadi karena 'orang itu' menggembar-gemborkan tentang diriku yang diklaim sebagai anak _awesome_ hasil hubungan dia dan Ayah kepada khalayak dunia. Yang membangkitkan 'hasrat' sebuah sindikat aneh orang-orang yang menamakan diri mereka 'Fujoshi' (meski bersifat **positif** karena **menerima** tapi, belakangan aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk para Homoseksual) untuk menculikku.

Tambah dendam aku.

Dan Albino yang kena jewer ayah adalah tontonan yang sangat menghibur. Hahaha. Hei, apa aku boleh minta rekamannya? Tidak? Apa! ? dikasih kalau aku mau foto bertiga dengan ayah dan mahluk sinting itu! _Hell no_! Lebih baik aku pulang!

.

Aku selalu berpikir itu adalah insiden sekali seumur hidup untukku tampil dimuka dunia. Tidak lagi-lagi dan TIDAK akan pernah lagi! Aku bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa ayah selalu tampak lebih kusut setelah rapat negara atau urusan luar—aku tidak ingin memikirkan opsi lain yang nampak tidak beradab. Urusan dikamarku lebih penting, masih banyak _console game_ dan keripik yang belum kuhabiskan.

Tidak...

Sebelum akhirnya sebulan kemudian ada surat pengapdosian anak dikirim kekamarku.

Ingin kuhajar saat tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.

"_DAAAADDDDD!_"

Melengking suara cempreng bocah bau kencur dikediaman Canada

.

Seratus persen yakin hidup anak kecil ini bakal rusuh kedepannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**This Boy Child Who? This Little Boy?**

_(...Anak ini anak siapa? Anak kecil ini?..)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Humor, Romance, Drama

Rated K-T

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kediaman Canada siang ini.

Matahari bersinar damai, angin memilih sepoi-sepoi, anak burung berciap, daun menari gemulai,langit begitu biru dan riak ombak mendesir-desir.

Satu kata untuk mengatakan bagaimana hari ini. Cerah. Cerah yang damai, entah akan bertahan beberapa hari atau mungkin jam sebelum berakhir badai. Tapi, setidaknya hari ini cerah, meski ada sedikit kontras dengan awan-awan mendung menggantung—yang biasanya ini adalah pertanda buruk. Seperti kata pepatah, 'tenang sebelum badai'. Firasat-firasatnya mengatakan nasib hari ini bagai serigala dibalik kumpulan domba.

Terbukti dengan silabel narsis melantun dari lantai bawah.

"Kesesese! Mattie~, Tuan Maha Hebat datang berkunjung kerumahmu yang hebat! Hei, dimana anakku yang sama hebatnya itu?"

Yang disebutkan menjatuhkan DS yang dalam proses melawan bos terakhir dikamarnya dilantai atas. Menahan sangat besar keinginan untuk muntah ditempat dan keluar menjajankan teknik baru menghadapi orang-orang idiot pengganggu disekitar. Oh, dan protes karena lengkingan gilanya itu membuat perjuangannya semedi selama empat jam hari ini berakhir dengan kata _Game Over_. Cis.

Sementara dibawah, yang punya negara dan rumah mendatangi pria albino yang _stay cool _diruang tamu. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kedatangan mendadak dengan metode gila yang bikin orang mengidap semaput dadakan—belum dia bilang pagar rumahnya hancur diterjang _jeep?_

"Gil... sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya mengklaim Reiner sebagai anakmu. Tidak ada perjanjian tertulis yang ditanda tangani tentang hal itu—dan kau pikir dia setuju?"

Menghela nafas dengan kegigihan -atau kekeraskepalaan- Gilbert, orang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih dan salah satu kotanya sebagai anak terang-terangan dimuka umum—cikal bakal pro dan kontra dari kalangan beberapa negara dan kumpulan fujoshi. Tapi bisa diatasi dengan kepala batu Gilbert yang bilang, "Tenang saja Mattie! Cinta tanpa pengorbanan itu tidak hebat, dan aku akan membuktikan kalau aku sangat hebat untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita yang luar biasa sampai kejenjang pernikahan! Kesesese!" (selesai bicara ada granat menggelinding kearah Gilbert)—_well_, walau memang sedikit... oh, ralat. Sangat narsis dan berlebihan tapi, itu sangat manis. Mau tidak mau membuat mukanya memerah juga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mattie. Aku yang hebat ini akan melakukan apapun agar Reiner benar-benar menjadi bukti hasil cinta kita berdua!"

Dan lagi-lagi kalimat serupa—menjurus rayuan—yang sanggup membuatnya malu memerah dan senang.

"Berhentilah berkata begitu! Aku malu tahu..."

Sungguh sangat mujur orang ketiga yang dibicarakan sedang dalam keinginan untuk tetap mendekam di dalam kamar dan tidak mendengar percakapan yang sangat mesra dan intim—lebih-lebih alasan utama yang ternyata adalah dirinya. Matthew tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Reiner kalau melihatnya tukar peluk dan kecup bibir layak suami istri kasmaran dengan Gilbert—yang katanya dibencinya, mungkin membiarkan Reiner sering bermain dengan Alfred bukan ide yang terlalu bagus. Dampak gaya hidup yang tidak sehat dan posesif berlebihan terhadapnya akan merepotkan.

Teringat satu momen saat bocah kecil itu mendatanginya diiringi lengkingan cempreng, memaki-maki lembaran kertas ditangan—yang saat dibaca cukup untuk membuat Alfred—kebetulan tengah dalam misi mengganggu ketenangan sang saudara berkedok kunjungan sosial untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan—memulai rapat esok paginya dengan menyambut para keluarga Jerman dengan timah besi (nyaris!) menembus kepala ketika membuka pintu.

Dan disebut keluarga Jerman, Vash balik mengacungkan bedil tersayangnya. Mengorbankan satu jendela musnah. Diiringi kalimat posesif mengenai "BRENGSEK! SIAPA TADI YANG MENEMBAK! ? KUBUNUH ORANG YANG BERANI MENCELAKAI LIECH!"

Satu kalimat protes balik membela dari seorang personifikasi America—yang mengatakan betapa brengseknya mahluk berbulu albino itu mengklaim sang saudara dan salah satu kotanya sebagai keluarga besar nan hangat miliknya.

Membangkitkan seorang Kiku Honda untuk bangkit dari duduk dan merekam tiap detil lontaran protes dari Alfred. F. Jones. Jangan salahkan Gilbert dengan kalimat pembelaan narsisnya yang sanggup membuat para wanita Fujoshi memekik girang—bukan dalam konteks dia adalah sitampan dengan suara indah membuat yang mendengarnya melayang ke langit sana—. Yang pasti kata itu sanggup membuat sang Canadian meringkuk dibalik meja karena malu seberat-beratnya.

Alfred? Jangan tanya. Tentu saja mengundang yang lain untuk memulai hari dengan lempar-lemparan bangku dan kejar-kejaran layak _Tom and Jerry Hetalia Version._

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Dengan tiga tembakan meluncur dan sebuah gebrakan meja. Lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan Germany memijit dahi, dan mentransformasikan ruang rapat menjadi baku tembak peluru juga bangku dengan tambahan tomat.

...

Dia harus membuat—setidaknya—Reiner untuk bisa menerima Gilbert tanpa harus ada _Play Station_ melayang dan menyebabkan pertumbahan darah berkelanjutan ke urusan dunia—hapus pilihan agar Gilbert membatalkan niatnya, begitu pesimis karena ia tahu itu **sangat** **tidak mungkin.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa sih yang kau pikirkan bila ada orang yang tidak kau sukai—lebih-lebih kau benci—berada disekelilingmu dalam jangka waktu lama dan bercuap-cuap akan hal yang kau benci? Pastinya opsi mengambil golok dan membacoknya nampak sangat indah bertaburan dalam imajinasi liar. Atau mungkin terpikir berbagai macam metode untuk menjadikannya sup sayur atau mungkin membuatnya gila hingga bunuh diri sendiri, meninggalkan wasiat yang berisi dunia ini sungguh kejam, lelah akan cinta tak berbalas atau tetek bengek lain yang pasti berujung dengan opsi mati. Oke, itu ekstrem, karena yang paling gampang terpikir adalah melempar apa yang sedang kau pegang atau didekatmu kekepalanya dan memakinya. Tapi, nyata bahwa kata mutilasi pada otak milik seorang bocah yang nampak dari luar belum pantas untuk dinodai dengan kata-kata 'cantik';untuk sarkasnya; berkumandang dalam hitungan detik sel-sel syaraf motorik dan sensoriknya memberi reaksi.

Demi beruang kutub yang populasinya tinggal sedikit. Diantara orang yang ia pikir sangat mengetahui dirinya, yang dengan santun ia teladani dalam diam, yang ia sayangi dan banggakan, yang membuatnya menjadi sangat posesif ketika ada albino nyasar masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka dan tiba-tiba mengklaim ayahnya sebagai kekasih dan dirinya sebagai anak, mungkin setelah itu dia akan mengangkat beberapa kota besar lain sebagai kakak—Ontario dan Ottawa, aku benci kalian yang setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Dia selalu percaya bahwa sang ayah yang nampak tinggi kedudukannya itu tidak akan menjerumuskannya kedalam jurang bersama-sama mahluk berbulu perak dan mata setan macam Gi-... **dia. **

"Maaf, Reiner... aku ada urusan mendadak dengan bos-ku. Berhubung yang lainnya juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—dan hanya kamu dirumah, kau mau, ya, temani Gilbert sebentar disini, eh? _Well_, aku tidak ingin dia ikut (dan menghancurkan kantor bos-ku). Hanya sebentar aku akan kembali. Tidak masalah kan, eh?"

"... walau hanya sebentar..." belum selesai bicara sudah balik dipotong.

"_Merci_, Reiner. Aku akan membawakanmu hadiah setelah ini." mengecup pipinya pelan dan melenggang pergi tanpa memikirkan perasaan seorang anak yang ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

Entah kenapa meski tahu itu hanya akal-akalan sang ayah, sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa menolak.

Dan inilah dia, duduk berseberangan sofa-sofa yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter dan tidak boleh menghajarnya. Jarak yang sungguh sangat dekat untuk suatu interaksi bahkan dibanding dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain—pengecualian Canada.

"Rei—..."

"Apa!"

"Kenapa kau nggak mau sama papamu yang _a__wesome_ ini, sih! ?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengklaim-ku sebagai anakmu! Ayah yang kuakui hanya satu, tahu!"

"Tapi nama kita sama _awesome_-nya!"

"Bukan berarti aku ini anakmu! Aku tidak pernah dengar ada kertas yang ditanda-tangani mengenai hal itu—kubilang saja, percuma, surat gila yang kau kirimkan berakhir dibakar paman Alfred."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kesese, ternyata kau memang mirip Mattie. Pola pikirnya sama."

Interaksi berakhir bersama layangan bantal sofa.

Meninggalkan Gilbert yang terjengkang dibawah kursi, tapi ketahuilah seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah mahluk paling narsis dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi yang berlebihan menjurus kelebay. Tentu saja dia terlalu _awesome_ untuk bertekuk lutut semudah itu hanya satu penolakan dari bocah Canadian tsundere -yang akan menjadi- anaknya—oh, yeah, kita tahu Gilbert terlalu luar biasa mengakui bahwa rencananya sudah dilantakkan berulang kali saat dirinya berulah—. Naas nasibmu bocah malang.

_"Reiner masih anak-anak, jalan pikirannya mudah dipengaruhi. Mungkin karena dia sering bermain dengan alfred, sikap posesif berlebihannya menular. Bagus sih—walau merepotkan. Mungkin kalau kau sedikit merayunya dia akan sedikit luluh, coba saja cari apa saja kesukaannya—jujur aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu apa yang disukainya selain game dan gitar." _

Disaat sang anak memilih kembali mendekam dikamar tanpa mengizinkannya masuk—tidak peduli kalau nanti pemilik rumah akan mengamuk mendapati interior rumah bak diterjang topan— inilah saatnya menyusun rencana mendapatkan hati (calon) anaknya. Kesesese, dia memang jenius.

.

.

Satu hal yang Reiner benci adalah ketika ada seseorang yang—apalagi sangat amat **tidak** dis**uka**inya; menjurus benci, melenceng sedikit saja akan menjadi dendam kesumat; seenaknya menjarah kedalam teritorinya—yang secara harafiah adalah kamarnya. Sudah dikatakan dia _introvert_. Penyendiri. Tidak suka orang asing dalam kehidupannya, bahkan saudaranya sekalipun. Bila kalian lihat mendiang pintu kamar Reiner—yang terurut gembok, kunci, rantai dan macam tetek bengek lain, maka satu kesimpulan yang pasti; Anak kecil macam ini perlu dukungan santun dari seorang yang lebih tua—meski rada susah mengingat bocah ini adalah salah satu personifikasi kota—.

Itu hanya kilasan balik sesaat untuk mengisi kekosongan paragraf. Tapi, memang benar semua itu, dia sangat membenci keramaian. Apalagi masuk keteritorinya. Apalagi yang masuk itu albino gagap yang tertawa seperti tikus terserempet tinggal mati. Yang dalam hati sudah masuk daftar _black list_ orang-orang yang boleh mendekatinya.

Dan sekarang orang yang disebutkan sedang ongkang kaki didalam teritorinya, kamarnya yang nyaman, _sanctuary_ terindah dalam matanya plus menyabotase gitar yang baru saja dia setel senarnya. Gitar kesayangan yang dibeli dari uang jajannya. Yang dipoles dengan minyak agar senantiasa mengkilat. Tengah ditangan seorang perwujudan setan yang mengaku-aku ayahnya.

Malang nasibmu wahai gitar.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?" brengsek. Menambahkan dalam hati dengan penekanan tiap ejaannya. Sungguh, dia hanya sekitar tiga menit kebelakang meninggalkan kamarnya dan saat kembali ada setan bertandang ke surga(nya)? Dunia mau kiamat.

"Ternyata kau suka musik ya, Reiner? Kesese, hobimu sangat _awesome_!"

"Aku tidak tanya itu! bagaimana caranya kamu masuk! ? Bukankah pintunya—..."

—... dikunci?

"..." Melirik pada almarhumah daun pintu kamarnya. Sudah hancur terbelah dua didepan kamar. Tambahan satu gitarnya melayang ke alam sana. Oh, alamat kupingnya akan pengang kena omel.

"Ukkkh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku? Cepat ke—!" diam.

Jemari membentuk kunci dan saling memetik menghasilkan sebuah rangkaian nada bersimfoni yang natural dan meningkatkan libido untuk berteriak.

_It's My Life._

"..." terpana. Dia tampak seperti seorang bodoh, berdiri didepan pintu seakan menonton yang dikamarnya bermain instrumen petik itu yang...uhh -mau tidak mau- dirinya mengakui kalau permainan gitar Gilbert itu... bagus.

"Kesese, bagaimana permainanku yang hebat tadi, _awesome,_ kan?"

"..."

... "Reiner, ayo main sama pa—!"

_**BRUAK—!**_

Melayang DS telak dikepala.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGHANCURKAN KAMAR ORANG, BEGOOOO!"

Mengusir Gilbert keluar kamar.

"Rei—!"

_**Grreekgreeek!**_ —Suara lemari digeret, menutupi bekas pintu yang sudah ke alam sana. Terima kasih untuk keberingasan albino sok _awesome_ padahal jelas-jelas asem menghancurkan pintu kamarnya. Dia pasti dimarahi Matthew, belum Ontario yang bakal ikut nimbrung tentang bagaimana itu disiplin dan bersikap layaknya seorang yang peduli. Cih. Kalau orang itu masih berusaha masuk...

_**Dokdokdokdokdokdokdokdok—**_

Nampaknya standar kesopanan dari seorang Gilbert yang agung sangatlah terlalu tinggi untuk diikuti orang berstrata tinggi lainnya.

"Reiner! Papamu yang hebat luar biasa ingin masuk! Ayo, buka pintunya!"

"...huh."

Dasar bodoh. Tidak mungkin ia mengizinkannya masuk. Sangat mustahil kalau dia mengizinkan Gilbert menyentuh gitarnya dan memainkan lagu lagi. Tidak mungkin Reiner bilang kalau dia suka lagu yang tadi dimainkan Gilbert. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala dan makin berbuat seenaknya.

.

Antonio memang hebat. Senyum menawan menggairahkan nampaknya tak akan pupus untuk terhapus dari wajah kecoklatannya walau dirinya jadi bahan _bully_ kekasihnya sendiri. Nampaknya, juta makian dan pembabuan baginya bagai sirat cinta tak terucap untuknya.

Mungkin sekali-kali dia akan berguru pada Antonio cara menangani bocah yang mau tak mau—alias gak mau banget— pada (calon) papanya yang hebat ini!

"Aku jadi mengerti perasaan Antonio saat bersama mafia gak _awesome_ itu..."

_**Gruuk~**_

Oh, scheibe. Semua perencanaan yang awesome ini membuat perut hebatnya lapar.

"Lapar... Di dapur Mattie ada makanan gak ya?"

_**Bruk!**_

"Re-Reiner..."

"Ngapain kau disini! ?"

"Aku mau cari makanan disini. Kau juga lapar?" Gilbert mengambil teflon, membuka kulkas mencari bahan baku, dan siap-siap memasak. Yang dimata Reiner semua perlakuan Gilbert nampak seperti setan yang memasak racun dalam kuali.

"Jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang! Aku gak mau kau menghancurkan dapur dan aku kena imbasnya!" menarik penggorengan yang sedang dipegang Gilbert.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku yang awesome ini mengizinkannya!" balik menarik penggorengan.

"Argh! Sudah aku yang masak!" mengambil penggorengan dan menyalakan api.

"Hei, anak kecil jangan main api! Biar aku yang masak!"

_**KOMPRYAANG—**_

Jatuh teflon berisi minyak.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hei, jangan menyalahkanku yang hebat. Kalau kau menurutiku dan biarkan aku memasak ini tidak akan terjadi!"

_**BRAK—PRANG!**_

"...!"

_**PRAK!**_

"...!"

_**NGIIIIIING**_

...

_**BLAAAAAAAAR!**_

Prediksi seorang Reiner sangat tepat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang Matthew Williams melewati batas kesabaran dan murka level tiga.

"Haha..."

Diantara semua kekacauan; tepung bertaburan, oven meledak menambahkan hitam gosong di dinding; yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah Reiner yang tertawa kecil.

"Wajahmu lucu. Hahaha."

Mengenyampingkan suasana yang seperti medan perang dan membuat seorang Matthew marah besar. Kelihatannya hari ini Gilbert akan tidur pulas sembari memimpikan kemenangan terbesar mendapatkan hati (ingat! Calon!) anaknya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Ckiiit!**_

"..."

Jalan lapang tempat dirinya memarkir mobil nampak sepi. Oke, itu normal.

Dirinya membuka pintu mobil, mendapati sebuah pemandangan rumah dengan sekeliling pepohonan rindang, sejuk menerpa indranya, hutan berbau menyegarkan melapangkan paru-paru. Ya, Normal.

Berjalan disetapak arah, melewati pagar, berhenti sejenak. Mendongakkan kepala menatap bangun kotak beratap tingkat dua satu loteng. Kayu coklat pada daun pintu masih menempel pada induknya. Keset merah bertuliskan _welcome_ didepan pintu masih belum terbalik atau terbang kelain arah atau teronggok dalam posisi gantung ditempat yang tidak seharusnya dia berada. Jendela masih terkunci—beberapa dibiarkan terbuka—, tidak ada lampu yang meledak dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada rangka bangunan yang akan ambruk sepersekian detik dirinya berpikir.

Normal.

Normal. Setidaknya memang masih normal jika dilihat dari luar. Tidak ada tembok jebol, genteng bocor, dan jendela raib menuju ke alam sana meninggalkan rangka tak berbentuk dan debu bebatuan yang membuatnya ingin menangis membayangkannya. Dan Matthew berharap kata yang sempat melintas dalam getir hati tidak tenang dalam dirinya adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya. Berharap semua keputusan dan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini berakhir normal—normal dalam artian masih sama seperti saat ditinggalkan. Sangat—tentu, meninggalkan Reiner dengan Gilbert dalam satu kandang yang sama, satu atap, hanya berdua...

...

Jujur, dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan opsi selain kata 'rompal', 'hancur', 'musnah' untuk kondisi rumahnya—gunakan konsep 'bocah introvert sok tahu acuh tak acuh' disatukan dengan 'seorang narsisme akut berisik keras kepala' akan menghasilkan sebuah reaksi dimana dirinya harus memasrahkan diri menjadi indikator yang hanya akan mempercepat reaksi setara adu bacot, adu ego dan kehancuran dikala mereka bertemu. _Well_, walau begitu tidak ada salahnya mencoba menyatukan mereka berdua, kan?

Dan inilah dirinya. Berdiri diambang pintu rumah yang dari luar masih tampak normal dengan pepohonan rindang, awan berarak putih dilangit biru cerah dan burung berciap kala sore datang menjelang—pengecualian sebuah _jeep_ yang terbalik ditaman depan.

"_I am home_. Gilbert? Rei—...?"

Saat membuka pintu itu dirinya sudah mempersiapkan batin akan apa-apa yang harus diperbaiki tidak terlalu membebankan isi dompetnya. Dan perkiraannya memang tepat; Matthew berbakat menjadi cenayang; dirinya tidak bisa membedakan antara ruang tamu —meja terbalik, lemari patah, korden tidak jelas dijadikan apa, nampaknya salah satu dari mereka bermaksud mendekor ruangannya dengan gaya artistik tidak berseni cat beling, dasar manusia kurang bahagia—dan dapur—yang sudah menghitam arang temboknya, terlapisi percikan minyak, lemparan telur, bersalju tepung dan... _my god_... oven itu baru dibeli kemarin—dengan kondisi kapal ketika terbalik dilaut atlantik.

Satu kenyataan diantara kekacauan yang tidak disangkanya membuatnya mematung, menahan asupan oksigen menangkap mata dua begundal—satu bocah sok dewasa, yang satu orang dewasa macam bocah—penghancur dapurnya.

Membuatnya tersenyum bijak.

"... sepertinya aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir soal hubungan mereka."

Pada mereka, dua sosok bersurai perak tertidur diatas sofa dengan damai. Saling bersanding seakan semua cekcok yang terjadi sebelumnya hanyalah angin lalu belaka. Setidaknya pemandangan ini bisa jadi penghiburnya selama sesi waktu mereparasi ruangan yang dihancurkan keduanya.

_**BRAK—! Prukpruk**_— jatuh lemari bersama isinya.

... mungkin ceramah barang satu-dua jam tidak akan jadi masalah untuk keduanya. Oh, dengan bersimpuh, Kiku bilang itu metode paling ampuh menghukum anak nakal.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tubuh mungil laksana bocah dengan bola mata bulat keunguan menatap dipangkuan para wanita _pedophil_ pecinta anak-anak imut, lucu, menggemaskan—tambahan kenyataan kalau dirinya diklaim sebagai buah hasil aktivitas ranjang pasangan pria sama pria yang cukup populer— berbonus cubitan dan elusan yang membuatnya sakit badan dengan pasrah karena takut (ancaman pisau -pinjaman-, gada, dan _frying-pan_ juga dayung kelihatannya cukup sakit bila terkena kulitnya. Pingin lari, sih. Tapi, kakinya masih berasa terlipat karena bersimpuh dua jam kemarin), sekaligus menjadi saksi terorisme adu tembak disebuah ruang yang tadinya adem ayem menjadi seramai bak pekerjaan konstruksi jalan. Asap mengepul, kayu patah, suara-suara yang dikumandangkan bahkan terdengar sangat 'musnah'.

"_MOTHER FUCKER, YOU FUCKING ALBINO BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL! KILL! KIIIILLL!_" _**—BUAAAAAMMMM!**_

Semoga yang punya gedung adalah seorang bijak yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penghancuran secara berkala dan terus-terusan yang membuat keuangan dunia menunggak karena terlalu sering merenovasi ruang. Oh, ngomong-ngomong meja-kursi yang dilempar keluar dari jendela itu berapa harganya, ya?

"KENAPA, HEH! Cemburu padaku yang luar biasa hebat ini karena mendapatkan Reiner? Kesesesese! Dengar, kan Mattieee! Aku memang hebaat—AAAARRGGGH!"

"_YOU BITCH_! MATI SAJA KAU SEKARANG!"

Matthew yang sudah lelah lari sana sini menarik Alfred dan menghalau Gilbert, akhirnya menuruti keinginan tubuhnya untuk duduk saja tanpa membayangkan atau menjabarkan tindak brutalitas dibelakang sana bersama beberapa _Nation_ yang sekiranya masih memiliki akal sehat yang normal; menganggap sesi kacau itu sangat berisik dan mengganggu dan tidak ikut-ikutan menambah rontokkan tembok dilantai atau serpih almarhum kaca jendela dan menghancurkan gendang telinga dengan memulai adu bacot yang berakhir adu jotos dan lempar-lemparan properti diatas kepala.

Meski Reiner sudah tidak masalah, dia melupakan opsi Alfred untuk menerima Gilbert dengan senang hati. Yeah, ibarat Reiner adalah _Mid Boss_, maka Alfred adalah _Last Boss_ yang sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan—diluluhkan agar merestui kisah drama percintaan dalam sebuah kareografi abadi—kesimpulan singkatnya adalah (nyaris) **TIDAK MUNGKIN SEKALI**, kecuali kalau dia dalam situasi adalah seorang _Heroine _yang harus diselamatkan dan _Hero-_nya itu Gilbert dan Alfred adalah Protagonis, mungkin sang kakak akan menjadi _sidekick_ nya dengan hati berat-dengan awal berbuah jotosan mantap- tapi setidaknya dia menerima.

"Tidak usah sedih Matthew-san. Semua hal selalu bertahap dalam siklusnya."

"Kau benar Kiku, terima kasih, eh."

"Sama-sama Matthew-san, suatu kehormatan untuk saya. Selain itu saya mendapat berkah dari semua ini, saya berterimakasih untuk hal itu."

"Err... maksudnya—eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa Matthew-san. Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu. Yang terakhir, nampaknya anda harus pasrah diculik lagi."

"Ap—aaahhhh! GILBERT TURUNKAN AKU!"

Dan sang anak hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan dimana adegan sang ayah kembali diculik dengan brutalnya oleh seorang albino—ala gendongan pengantin pula. Wajar kalau sang saudara ditambah mantan kakaknya sebagai bala tambahan saling melemparkan umpatan sihir dan tajamnya ranjau kesekeliling gedung. Belum kenyataan adegan pertengkaran antar kekasih ala telenovela dan permintaan menikah yang cukup ekstrem untuk dilihat mata suci seorang anak kecil ikut menghiasi adegan utama pertempuran sebagai _background _yang memperindah ruangan.

Kesimpulannya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan hidup tenang untuk kedepannya walau ingin. Garis bawahi kata itu. Meski begitu, satu hal yang Reiner pelajari dan hikmah untuk seseorang yang terlalu terobsesi menjadikan dirinya anak, daripada ditolak mentah-mentah sebaiknya peras dulu sarinya baru buang sepahnya.

Mungkin dirumah nanti dia bisa mengerjai sedikit albino itu, memerasnya dengan membelikan gitar baru mungkin? Kebetulan gitar model terbaru itu tidak akan cukup kalau hanya dengan rekeningnya. Memikirkan posisinya cukup rawan untuk kelangsungan jalin kasih sang ayah dan orang itu, apalagi soal penolakan keras dari mulut Reiner yang membangkitkan Gilbert **melakukan** **segala cara** untuk merayunya, mau tak mau dia harus menuruti keinginannya. Hahaha. Mungkin setelah ini Gilbert akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminang Matthew. Ide yang cukup bagus,kan?

_**Crtttt—crrrt—**_

"ALFRED _YOU GIT_! JANGAN LEMPAR DINAMIT KESINI! HONGKONG, KAU JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, _BLOODY HELL_!"

"SEMUA TIARAP!"

Karena sebentar lagi adalah detik-detik menjelang ledakan tiga gulung dinamit dalam waktu bersamaan akan terjadi. Izinkan cerita ini diakhiri dengan tidak elit. Karena beberapa tokoh utama telah menghilang dari pandangan karena sembunyi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Halo, kalian tahu aku? Bagi yang belum tahu siapa aku, akan kuperkenalkan diri sekali lagi—meski aku yakin kalian tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenaliku karena paragraf atas sudah dijelaskan secara rinci dan begitu _fan girling_—. Aku hanyalah sebuah kota kecil yang menjadi korban kenistaan demi memuaskan hasrat seorang penulis wanita dengan mencampuradukkan aib dalam sebuah karya tulisan. Dan jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan begitu, memang penampilanku tidak terlalu pantas karena hitam gosong sebagian.

_Well_, seperti kata penulis, pada awalnya memang ada tambahan nama dibelakang satu kata terakhir yang diambil dari marga seorang Jerman—atau mungkin Prussian—. Meski awalnya aku keberatan, tapi... mungkin cocok bila disandingkan dengan nama panggilanku yang—memang kata ayah—diambil dari bahasa Jerman (aku curiga, dia sudah punya hati pada seseorang sebelum sempat menamaiku dengan nama itu).

Kuulangi lagi... Reiner Williams... dengan tambahan **Beilschmidt** dibelakang. Nampaknya tidak terlalu jelek untuk didengar, bahasa Jerman susah diucap, tapi sekiranya aku tampak lebih eksentrik dengan nama itu (dan aku yakin nyaris 90 persen penduduk 'dunia ini' -para wanita kebanyakan- akan setuju bila aku menambahkan nama itu dibelakang). Kuberi tahu, itu bukan nama patenku—setidaknya sampai mereka serius memantapkan hati naik kemimbar pernikahan dan aku harus memasrahkan diri akan hal itu—kuharap tidak.

Dan sekiranya kemungkinan terburuk dari segalanya; **hal itu** benar-benar **terjadi**, tolong dengan sangat, ingatkan aku mem-_protect_ kamarku sendiri dan mengungsi kesuatu tempat—dimana jaringan internet dan listrik bukan seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami—dari serangan posesif yang sempat merobohkan satu lantai gedung PBB dari seorang personifikasi America. Sekiranya beberapa _console game_ akan masuk dalam daftar bawaan. Tapi, kuharap tidak dalam waktu dekat, setidaknya sampai aku bisa terbiasa dengan suara berisik cempreng narsis akut yang membuat semedi berjam-jam selalu berakhir dengan _Game Over_, memutuskan senar gitarku saat menyetelnya, pintu hancur didobrak paksa dan menyeret keluar hanya untuk berkejar-kejaran, elus-elusan, sayang-sayangan layak majikan dan anjingnya—dan satu kenyataan baru kalau sang ayah sangat mengerikan bila marah, mulai sekarang aku harus mencoba membuat ayah senantiasa sedang dalam kondisi sehat untuk tidak mengambil kapak kalau sedang marah. Dan yang paling buruk—pertemuan dunia. _It's bad dream_.

...

Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi Reiner Williams itu nama yang lebih bagus dan simpel, tidak membuat lidah kelibet dan mencirikhaskan diriku yang seorang Canadian. Jadi, kalau ada yang menambahkan 'Beilschmidt' untuk nama belakangku, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi, kalau kalian mengkonfirmasikan dulu padaku dengan alasan yang memuaskan, mungkin aku akan berpikir dua kali menggunakan nama itu, dan aku suka gitar, tolong dijadikan ciri khas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil, hore! #masukkan theme song Dora disini# akhirnya satu tahun sudah saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. #kelamaan!#. untuk fic yang lain, kumohon maafkan saya, nampaknya akan lama sekali sampai saya update lagi. Sekian dari saya.**

**Thank's a Lot For You.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE GIVE ME, DEAR~**


End file.
